Talk:EESM Fanfiction/@comment-4945309-20141101104544
Fact: When Johanna reads, she reads bit by bit, unfolding or uncovering pieces of text as she goes along. She thinks it helps her better concentrate on what's there and contemplate on it more often. She won't get confused with having to read the next part right away. Fact: Aaron Leppala's letter to her is the first thing she reads all in one go, or so she thinks. She thinks the letter's from Alex at first just because it's already in her dorm room when she comes down from the School Hall after the beginning of a new school year. It's a very romantic, Alex-y thing to do, so with a grin, she unfolds it. She knows it's not Alex when it starts with Johanna and not Ma Cherie. She thinks it's Alfred next because it talks about having finally graduated and she hasn't been talking to Alfe at all lately, so maybe he was trying to get in contact? He and Emelia are close, but he would've listed Eca as a weak point, surely? She realizes that it's Leppala when the writer starts hating on her boyfriend. She knows that it's not exactly bashing, just warning her, but she still feels offended nonetheless because her Alex would never do that to her ever. She reaches the part where he calls her amazing, and she's already blushing at the words of someone she hates and she hates that he can do that without him even being there. How can someone even do that? She remembers that she's supposed to be 'hearing him out' and she wonders that even if she did like him in the past... how much did she like him? She finds herself doubting that the title 'friends' can cover what they are and she curses under her breath and remembers that they are enemies. The fireworks ring a bell but she has no idea why. When she dreams of the boy covered in tattoos, she can never tell whether the fireworks are happening inside her head or in reality and as she gets more and more confused she starts thinking it happens in both. She scowls at her thoughts. She has a boyfriend and he is not the boy who wrote this letter. She reaches the From, Aaron Leppala and her suspicions are confirmed. She continues rereading the letter over and over again until it's morning and she barely got any sleep. Every time she tries thinking of him and conjuring up memories that might've been forgotten she gets a terrible headache and starts to believe him more and more. This is what she gets for reading all in one go, she thinks, Confusion. She's finally about to sleep at 11:00PM when she realizes the bottom part of the letter is still unfolded. She expects it's just a bottom margin or something. P.S. Since I'm probably not going to see you again for a while, I suppose this is my chance to admit that I'm completely head-over-heels in love with you. And you fucking hate me. Wow. Life's a bitch, eh? Her eyes widen and she stands up from her bed, dressing up as quickly as she can. So much for sleep. Novopasskoye, here she comes.